


Speed Away

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [23]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, perving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lex in certain clothes has Clark thinking things





	Speed Away

Clark would never tell anyone what they should or should not wear. Many would tell him that he had not right considering what he dared to walk around the town in the first place. Many people, most his good friends would cry about how he had no fashion sense and they did it to his face. After all of that, Clark certainly would not offer advice to what anyone chose to wear regardless of weather or situation.

He would never tell anyone but he was allowed to have thoughts. In the privacy of his own damn mind he could do as he pleased and what he judged and thought was no one’s concern but his own. In smallville, their quiet mostly sleepy town people wore what they wanted but most of them leaned to clothes for work in the fields. The rest of them reflected their longings for bigger cities in their clothes. Nothing wrong with that.

Clark had grown up with fashion styles like that his entire life until Lex had blown into town. Lex came with his suits and grace, he came in with his own sense of style and no sense of shame. He came with his charm and he came boldly into Smallville not caring what anyone thought. Clark adored his friend and whatever he chose to do was fine with him. He even envied Lex a bit.

He liked looking at him and being with him. To see Lex off before the man went out to socialize or to be with Lex when he did socialize. Then there were the times it was just the two of them. Clark loved those moments the most.

Now that the days were hot and the nights kept roasting him it was time for something he really thought he deserved. Lex swimming.

He had stumbled across it by accident the first time. Sneaked into the castle and walked around looking for Lex. He had not been in the study or the library. Not in the kitchen or playing pool. Clark had ventured up to the bedroom and spent a few uncomfortable minutes eying the bed and how inviting it looked. A few more moments thinking of Lex in that bed alone and the bedside table that was so close to the bed before he wandered off to look for Lex.

His search had led him outside then around the gardens and he had begun to feel amused around the time he went up to higher ground and heard a splash. He had looked around and his mouth had gone dry and his cock had gone hard instantly.

Lex had been in the pool and for a few moments there Clark had sworn Lex was swimming naked. He had been unable to do anything but whimper and grab at his pants to force himself from cumming on the spot as Lex swam in the pool. Sleek and elegant, he had been beautiful and compelling. Clark had wanted to touch, wanted to taste but he had stayed there with his cock throbbing until Lex and pulled himself out the pool to reveal his speedo.

The sight of Lex’s cock trapped behind such small material and finished Clark off. He had hunched over and groaned in dismay as his cum stained his jeans. He had hurried home afterwards with an entirely new interest in Lex’s wardrobe.

Lex liked pool, he liked horse riding too and that was another obsession for another time. The swimming was something Clark had to guess at so he come peep. He had done that for a few frustrating weeks until he started to invite himself into Lex’s pool for better looks.

To touch himself under the water as Lex relaxed and swam. Hold his cock in his hand and pretended to debate with Lex on something on the other while he was soaking up being so close to Lex. To stroke his cock hard and fast when Lex changed, to savour the look of his body. All those muscles, all that training that showed in Lex’s body.

The cock trapped behind the speedo and the ass well shown off. He was lucky he had not bitten his tongue off. It had been a near thing way too many times. It was still a near thing when Lex decided he wanted to dive into the pool or he wanted to wrestle Clark. The swimming trunks he wore hid some not all.

But to take Lex to the swimming holes and rivers had been the best idea he ever had because Lex would go alone sometimes. Clark found it far easier to jerk off and watch Lex there. The amount of times they went together and he forgot a thing or two in the car and went back for it while Lex went in the water was countless.

It was no trouble to zip there and back, shove his hands down his shorts and toy with the head of his cock as he watched Lex and he stared at everything the speedo revealed and cursed everything it managed to hide.

He really wanted to suck the cock that was hidden behind the bulge. He felt like he needed to, he wanted to taste Lex on his tongue, feel the water drip on him. Drip on his tongue along with the wetness of his precum. Hear Lex gasp under him maybe hear him beg or hear him command. Watch his legs shake. Maybe have Lex do something really dirty too. That in itself would be incredible. Still, he would love for Lex to make a move one of these days they swam together. the thought of Lex painting his face by the swimming hole as the sun beat down on them made Clark bite his lip as he quietly came in his hand.

He sighed as he fished out the napkins he had started to walk with daily and cleaned himself up as Lex continued his swim outside obliviously. Lex’s looks could inspire crimes. Clark was thinking of nicking a speedo for personal use.


End file.
